counterculturalbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Timothy Leary
Dr. Timothy Francis Leary (October 22, 1920 – May 31, 1996) was an American writer, psychologist, futurist, and advocate of psychedelic drug research. An icon of 1960s counterculture, Leary is most famous as a proponent of the therapeutic, spiritual and emotional benefits of LSD. He coined and popularized the catch phrase "Turn on, tune in, drop out". Bibliography * The Psychedelic Experience: A Manual Based on the Tibetan Book of the Dead. Leary, Timothy and Metzner, Ralph; Alpert, Richard. 1964. (ISBN 0-8065-1652-6) * Psychedelic Prayers after the Tao Te Ching. Leary, Timothy. 1966, Poets Press. * Start Your Own Religion. Leary, Timothy. Millbrook, New York: Kriya Press. 1967. (The original 1967 version was privately published. It is not to be confused with a compilation of Leary's writings compiled, edited, and published posthumously under the same title.) * The Politics of Ecstasy. Leary, Timothy. 1968. (ISBN 0-914171-33-X) * High Priest. Leary, Timothy. 1968. (ISBN 0-914171-80-1) * Confessions of a Hope Fiend. Leary, Timothy. 1973. * Neurologic, Leary, Timothy (with Joanna Leary), 1973. * StarSeed, Leary, Timothy, 1973. * Mystery, magic & miracle: Religion in a post-Aquarian age, (A Spectrum book). Heenan, Edward F. and Jack Fritscher, Timothy Leary. 1973. Prentice-Hall. (ISBN 0-13-609032-X) * What Does WoMan Want?: Adventures Along the Schwartzchild Radius. Leary, Timothy. 1976. His only novel, revised and reprinted in 1987 by New Falcon Press. * The Periodic Table of Evolution. Leary, Timothy. 1977 * Exo-Psychology: A Manual on The Use of the Nervous System According to the Instructions of the Manufacturers. Leary, Timothy. 1977. Starseed/Peace Press. * The Game of Life. Leary, Timothy. 1979. Peace Press. * The Intelligence Agents, Leary, Timothy. 1979. Peace Press. * Changing My Mind Among Others. Leary, Timothy. 1982. Prentice Hall Trade. (ISBN 0-13-127829-0) * Flashbacks. Leary, Timothy. 1983. Tarcher. (ISBN 0-87477-177-3) * Info-Psychology. Leary, Timothy. 1987. Falcon Press. (revision of "Exo-Psychology")(ISBN 1-56184-105-6) * Chaos and Cyber Culture. Leary, Timothy and Michael Horowitz, Vicki Marshall. 1994. Ronin Publishing. (ISBN 0-914171-77-1) * Surfing the Conscious Nets: A Graphic Novel. Leary, Timothy and Robert Williams. 1995. Last Gasp. (ISBN 0-86719-410-3) * The Lost Beatles Interviews Leary, Timothy (Afterword) and Geoffrey Giuliano, Brenda Giuliano. 1996. Plume. (ISBN 0-452-27025-1) * A Letter from Timothy Leary to Aldous Huxley. 1996. Leary Archives Press. (limited-edition publication includes the 1960 letter) * Concrete & Buckshot: William S. Burroughs Paintings. Leary, Timothy and Benjamin Weissman. 1996. Smart Art Press. (ISBN 1-889195-01-4) * Design for Dying. Leary, Timothy, with Sirius, R. U. 1997. HarperCollins Publishers Inc. ISBN 0-06-018700-X (cloth); ISBN 0-06-092866-2 (pbk.); ISBN 0-06-018250-4 (intl). * The Delicious Grace of Moving One's Hand: The Collected Sex Writings Leary, Timothy. 1999. Thunder's Mouth Press. (ISBN 1-56025-181-6) * Turn on, tune in, drop out|Turn On, Tune In, Drop Out. various collected essays by Leary, Timothy, 1999. Ronin Publishing. (ISBN 1-57951-009-4) * Change Your Brain", Leary, Timothy and Potter, Beverly, 2000, Ronin Publishers * ''Politics of Self-Determination (Self-Mastery Series). Leary, Timothy and Potter, Beverly. 2001. Ronin Publishing. (ISBN 1-57951-015-9) * The Politics of Psychopharmacology. Leary, Timothy and Potter, Beverly. 2001. Ronin Publishing. (ISBN 1-57951-056-6) * Musings on Human Metamorphoses. Leary, Timothy and Potter, Beverly. 2002. Ronin Publishing. (ISBN 1-57951-058-2) * Evolutionary Agents. Leary, Timothy and Beverly A. Potter. 2004. Ronin Publishing. (ISBN 1-57951-064-7) Category:List of Authors Category:Index of People